Shining Stars
by bestfanever
Summary: Shane, Nate and Jason find a fallen star, whose name is Mitchie, they capture her and plan to give her to their mum as a birthday present, they bring her to Camp Rock and things start to get a little crazy, join them in their adventures. Smithcie, Naitlyn


**Shane's POV:**

"How about getting her a necklace or a charm bracelet?" Nate said.

Hi! I'm Shane Gray from Connect 3, but I'm sure you already know that, I'm here with my band mates/brothers, Nate and Jason; we're trying to decide what to get our mum for her birthday which is in September, but since we'll be going to Camp Rock we decided to get her present now. There's just one small problem, we don't know what to get her.

"Nah, jewelleries too……..old school." I said

"I know!" Jason said, "How about a birdhouse? It's perfect, right?"

Nate and I looked at each other and replied, "No!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with any great idea's Shane!" Jason responded.

"Yeah," Nate agreed, "I thought you were the idea guy?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just shrugged. At that moment mum walked downstairs, dressed to go out with her friends.

"Evening, boys," she said while kissing each of us on the heads, "I thought you were at the recording studio?"

"We were, but we finished early and came back home," Nate said.

"Oh, well at least it will give you more time to pack for Camp Rock," she said, "Your Uncle Brown called and said that you will be instructors and he'll fill you in when you get there, okay?"

She turned to leave, but turned back and said, "Oh, before I go he also said you have a two level cabin and an extra room, so you can bring one friend with you."

"Sure," we said in unison lamely.

"So be good, no going out or putting things in the microwave and blowing them up, _Shane_," she said emphasizing my name.

"You do it once and they scar you for life," I muttered.

"My rides here, bye love you!" she called.

"Love you!" we called back lamely.

When the door closed, we went back to planning.

_half an hour later………………………_

Still nothing! Zip, zero, nada, nought! Nate's raking his brains, I'm lying on the sofa and Jason looks tired.

"Hey guys it's late, I'm going to bed, night," Jason said.

"Night," Nate and I murmur,

_10 minutes later…………………_

I'm practically asleep on the couch and Nate is reading a catalogue, in hope of any ideas and then we heard Jason screaming our names.

"Shane! Nate! Guys come quickly!" he shouts.

Nate and I rush upstairs to see what the matter was.

"Jason! Are you alright?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"Then why were you screaming!" I said.

"There's a shooting star outside, come see," he said excitedly.

Nate and I made our way over to his window and saw a shooting star outside; there was something weird about it though.

"Wow, well you don't get a lot of that in LA," Nate said admiring it.

I finally figured out what was so weird about the star, it wasn't shooting it was falling and falling right at us!

"Guys," I said, "Not to rain on your parade, but I think that stars about to crash in our garden."

And sure enough I was right.

"Duck!" I said.

"Where?" Jason asked.

"Get down, Jason!" Nate shouted.

There was a loud boom! Then everything was silent.

"Let's go see," Jason said and he ran downstairs, before me or Nate could stop him.

"Come on; let's go check it out Shane!" Nate said and we both ran after Jason.

When we opened the back door to the garden we saw Jason staring at something and we went to see what it was.

"What are you staring at Ja-" I was cut off by what I saw.

There was a huge crater in our backyard. And there was something at the bottom.

"What's that?" Nate asked.

"Let's go check it out," Jason said, but I stopped him.

"Guys, there's a star at the bottom of our backyard!" I said excitedly.

"So…" Nate said.

"So….. what mother wouldn't want her own personal star for her birthday?" I finished.

"That's a good idea, I'll get the rope to tie it up," Jason said and he ran off. When he came back we started to trudge down the steep crater, me first with Nate following and Jason last; but then Jason fell falling into Nate and I and sending us all crashing down on the star.

I heard a small squeal from underneath me and looked up only to come face to face with a brunette girl. We both screamed when we saw each other and I quickly got of her and when Nate and Jason saw her they joined in the scream fest. The screaming soon died down and everybody looked awkwardly at each other, until the girl and I broke the silence.

"Who are you!?" we shouted, "Who am I?! Who are you!?"

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I fell!" she said.

"Well that's weird we came to see a fallen star that fell in this crater," Jason said back.

"Ah, yes there's were it fell from the heavens," she said pointing to the sky, "that's were it landed," pointing to another place, "and this is where it got hit by three falling idiots!" she finished pointing to herself.

"Wait!" Nate said, "You're the star!" The girl nodded meekly. "Well may I say sorry in advance." He said before he grabbed her wrist and tied the rope around it. "You see you're going to be a birthday present for our mother."

The girl smiled sarcastically and said, "Oh, yes nothing says happy birthday like a 16 year old girl."

"What's your name?" I asked as we all started to climb out of the crater.

"Mitchie," she said, "Michelle actually, but I prefer Mitchie."

We all got inside and stood there, this should be interesting.

**Well can't wait to see what happens next, please review and check out my other fic "A Wizards Life". See you soon.**


End file.
